Boy Band fever
by iyuunchan
Summary: "B-boy band?Neji nii-san?"  what if?Sasuke,Naruto,Shikamaru,Kiba dan Neji itu anggota Boy Band terkenal.  review pleaseee


minna san

ini cerita baru iyun

mohon reviewnya.

mohon maaf yang udah baca you're my main character

laptop iyun rusak dan iyun lagi ujian mau masuk univ jadi ga bisa nulis

tapi iyun akan lanjutin

mudah-mudahan dibaca lagi ya :-)

ini cerita bru tentang hinata yang baru pulang dari negeri paman sam

sebelumnya hinata sekolah disana selama 3 tahun

jadi dia ga tau perkembangan yang ada di sini

dan iyun buat disini hinata lebih mature daripada biasanya.

dan juga lebih ekspresif berhubung ada yang dari hinata's pov

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : I do not own naruto<p>

but If I do HINATA will be my first list hehehe

* * *

><p>Oh you don't know my name<p>

But why you take my mind over and over again

* * *

><p>Siang itu cukup panas Hinata terus berputar mencari wajah yang ia kenal.<p>

Ia melihat dari jauh sepupunya melambai kepadanya.

"Hinata!" Panggilnya.

Hinata tersenyum melihat wajah sepupunya yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai.

"Neji nii-san" Balasnya.

Hinata berlari kecil menghampiri Neji. Neji berjalan mendekat dan memeluknya erat.

"Hinata bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya.

"Baik,nii-san?" Tanya Hinata. Melepaskan pelukanya.

"Hm." Jawabnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata perlahan.

"Rambutmu sudah panjang." Ucapnya menyentuh lembut rambut hinata yang telah menyentuh pinggang kecilnya.

"Iya, selama 3 tahun aku pergi aku tidak pernah memotongnya." Jawab Hinata.

"Ayo pulang ayah dan adikmu mungkin sudah menunggu."

"Baik." Jawab hinata bersemangat.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari bandara menuju ke arah mobil yang telah menunggu.

* * *

><p>"Nee-chan!" teriak Hanabi dari dalam.<p>

Hinata tersenyum dan memeluknya hangat.

"Hanabi,apa kabarmu?" Tanya Hinata menatap erat adiknya.

"Baik, yaampun nee-chan kau kelewatan banyak hal. Kau seharusnya pulang lebih cepat! 3 tahun!" Ucap Hanabi bersemangat.

"Maafkan aku Hanabi,bagaimana kalau keceritakan padaku semuanya malam ini?" Tanya Hinata hangat.

"Sudahlah Hanabi,biarkan Hinata masuk. Paman menunggu didalam." Ucap Neji gusar

"Iya.. iya" balas Hanabi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Neji.

"Kau pasti bohong Neji nii-san menyanyi?boyband?" ucap Hinata terperangah.

"Yaampun nee-chan kau ini kemana saja bahkan group mereka sudah pernah tour keluar negeri." Ucap Hanabi cepat memukul jidatnya gusar.

"Ini lihat!" ucap Hanabi memberikan hinata setumpuk majalah.

Hinata melihat ke arah majalah pertama di pangkuanya. Ada 5 orang pria berbalut jas dengan wajah luar biasa tampan.

Pria dipaling kiri berambut kecoklatan dan diikat ke belakang, ia bersandar ke arah dinding terlihat malas-malasan. Dasinya yang longgar membuatnya seperti semacam lazy ass boy. Tapi,wajahnya menampilkan kecerdasan.

Pria dipaling kanan berambut sedikit panjang berantakan,rambutnya menyentuh pundaknya. Rambut coklatnya terlihat sepadan dengan dua coretan merah di pipinya. Ia menyeringai menampilkan aura 'bad boy'nya. Jasnya terlihat paling berantakan tapi itu justru membuatnya seperti 'bad boy' sejati.

Pria kedua dari kiri berambut pirang. Rambut pirangnya yang berantakan sangat cocok dengan senyuman lebar yang ia berikan. Benar- benar terlihat cowok yang manis. Senyumnya hangat membuat hinata seakan bisa merasakan aura hangatnya.

Pria kedua dari kanan berambut coklat panjang dan bermata pe –

"Tunggu i- ini nii-san?" Tanya Hinata terkejut. Ia menatap Hanabi penasaran.

Hanabi menjawabnya dengan anggukan yang sangat cepat.

"Kau tidak akan menyangka, semua teman- teman ku memaksa datang ke rumah kita hanya untuk bertemu nii-san dan …"

Hinata tidak mendengar lanjutan perkataan Hanabi karena ia terfokus pada satu sosok.

Ia berdiri di tengah. Rambut biru gelapnya yang berantakan. Rambut gelap emonya bertabrakan dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat tetapi,anehnya menimbulkan keindahan yang sangat natural. Mata gelapnya yang memancarkan ribuan emosi. Hinata dapat merasakan kesedihan,kesepian,kemarahan dalam mata itu. Wajahnya yang tidak menampilkan emosi bagaikan malaikat yang telah dibuang tuhan dari singgasananya. Keindahan dan kesedihan bercampur. Ia berpose sedang menarik dasinya gusar dengan satu tangan berada di kantung celananya.

"Ee .. nee-chan?kau dengar tidak apa yang aku katakan tadi?" kata Hanabi.

"Mm .. apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku bilang bagaimana mungkin kau tidak bisa mendengar perkembangan di sini?apa kau tidak buka internet atau apa?"ulang Hanabi.

"Mm aku kan hanya 3 tahun disana dan itu pun aku harus bisa menamatkan junior high school disana dalam waktu 2 tahun. Tapi tiba tiba ayah ingin aku menamatkan sma disini. Jadi,aku tadinya berpikir aku harus fokus pada pelajaran karena otou-san meminta ku untuk menamatkan dalam 4 tahun. Tapi,ia berubah pikiran."

"Ya..ya tapi itu bukan alasan nee-chan yaampun Neji nii-san itu super duper hyper ultra terkenal."

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat adiknya bercerita.

Hinata kembali mengarahkan tatapanya pada majalah yang ada di pangkuanya.

"Jadi,nama group boy band Neji nii-san De Amor?" Tanya hinata.

"Yap sini – sini aku tunjukan nih liat dari yang paling kiri dia Nara Shikamaru, baru aja lulus dari konoha gakuen tahun lalu. Julukanya 'small einsten' . walaupun,dia kelihatan malas-malasan well,bukan kelihatan tapi dia emang pemalas. Dia murid paling cerdas bahkan nii-san aja kalah." Ucap Hanabi menjelaskan.

Hinata mengangguk mendengarkan dengan seksama

"Sebelahnya,Uzumaki Naruto pria baik,gentle,murah senyum tapi ada tapinya nee-chan dia bloon."

Hinata tertawa mendengar penjelasan hanabi yang blak-blakan.

"Dan yang paling kanan ini kiba-kun dia lumayan deket sama nii-san,orangnya baik, humoris tapi kadang bawel dan suka teriak-teriak well,ini pendapat pribadi nee-chan bukan aku dapet dari majalah." Lanjut Hanabi sambil tersenyum.

"Pasti menyenangkan bisa kenalan sama Kiba-san ya Hanabi." Jawab Hinata tersenyum.

"Yap. nah yang ini seperti kita sama-sama tau." Tunjuk Hanabi kearah sosok Neji

"Our beloved cousin. Orangnya baik walaupun mesum, pinter sih tapi, mesum, udah sensitive mesum pula,tadi aku udah bilang dia mesum belum?oia,dia juga sangat mesum dan –"

"Dan suka ngorok kalau tidur." Lanjut Hinata sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal

"Dan orokannya itu beneran keras banget ,ya tuhan Neji nii-san bener-bener out of character banget kalo udah tidur. Ngiler,ngorok iuhh.. nga banget deh pokonya,aku diancem nii-san nga boleh ngasih tahu ini ke orang banyak kalo dia ngorok tapi,kalo soal dia mesum mah sudah rahasia umum nee-chan hahaha." Lanjut Hanabi

Hinata dan Hanabi masih tertawa sampai hinata menatap foto pria terakhir.

"Dan dia?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hem? Oh dia.. dia our prince atau fallen angel apapun julukannya pokonya dia uh-oh so flawless,tanpa cela nee-chan." Jawab Hanabi menatap foto pria itu sambil berbinar-binar.

"Sasuke Uchiha dia masih di konoha gakuen tahun terakhir. Satu angkatan sama yang pirang ini dan kiba-kun. Dia so mystery nee-chan gaada majalah yang bisa jelasin banyak tentang dia. Latar belakangnya juga benar-benar ga di ekspose pokonya full of mystery. Makanya banyak yang bilang dia itu fallen angel. Dia diturunkan langsung dari surga." Jelas Hanabi

"fallen angel." Ucap Hinata perlahan sambil menatap sosoknya.

"Yap aku waktu itu minta nii-san buat nemuin aku sama dia eh malah—"

Pintu bergerak terbuka.

Hinata dan Hanabi menoleh kearah pintu yang dibuka.

"Hinata ini seragammu. Kau masih harus melanjutkan tahun terakhirmu disini kan?jadi kau masuk Konoha Gakuen. Tenang saja itu juga sekolah ku dulu. Jadi,tidak ada yang akan menggangumu oke?" yakin Neji .

"Hei apa-apaan itu, Hanabi kau memamerkan majalah itu pada Hinata?" Tanya Neji menatap ke arah tumpukan majalah.

"Jadi,itu benar Neji nii-san?kau anggota boy band?"Tanya hinata.

Wajah Neji bersemu merah dan berpaling ke arah pintu.

"Hn."

ia lalu menutup pintu dan berjalan keluar.

"Yaampun nee-chan kau akan masuk ke konoha gakuen. Berarti kau ada kemungkinan bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Begitu kau bertemu denganya langsung minta foto bareng ya nee-chan,please!" rengek Hanabi.

"ano aku tidak tau,aku bahkan belum tentu ingat wajahnya." Jawab Hinata bingung.

"ah nee-chan itu mudah lihat saja cowo yang paling tampan dan cool yaa pleaseee!" isak Hanabi manja.

"Baiklah." Jawab Hinata sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut panjang Hanabi.

* * *

><p>From the day I saw you<p>

I know there is something about you

A pain that you won't tell

* * *

><p>Hinata's pov<p>

"Tenang Hinata tidak akan terjadi apa-apa,semua ini akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perlu berjalan maju menuju lokermu. Lalu,tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Aku menarik napas perlahan menghembuskanya cepat dan melangkahkan kaki masuk ke lorong Konoha Gakuen.

Lorong loker sudah sepi mungkin karena aku sedikit terlambat. Aku mencari nomor lokerku. Aku berdiri di depan lokerku dan menaruh barang-barangku ke dalamnya dan menarik buku matematika untuk pelajaran pertama. Aku menarik napas sekali lagi untuk menenangkan diriku. Aku pasti bisa.

Kau harus percaya diri Hinata

"Yey yosh."ucapku pelan.

"Hei kau sampai kapan mau ada disitu. Kau menghalangi lokerku."

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Laki-laki di depan ku ini kira-kira tingginya 178 lebih atau kurang aku tidak yakin. Rambut emonya berantakan sepadan dengan mata gelapnya. Aku menatap lama ke dalam mata itu seakan terjerat kedalamnya. Dia .. indah.

Aku.. aku rasa pernah melihatnya tapi entah dimana.

Wajahku memerah memikirkannya.

"Hinata bodoh!jangan menatap orang seperti itu. Tidak sopan" batinku.

"minggir." Ucapnya dingin.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku "G-gomen." Ucapku. Aku bergeser dari tempatku berdiri. Dan ia beranjak ke loker yang berada di sampingku.

Aku melihatnya menaruh barang-barangnya dan mengambil beberapa buku dan bersiap berjalan hingga –

"Sasuke kun." Panggil seorang gadis dari arah belakang. gadis itu membawa sebuah kado dan berdiri di hadapan si cowo ini. Mengarahkan kado itu ke arahnya.

Sasuke? Aku pernah dengar dimana ya?

Dia menyerahkan kadonya kepada si rambut emo ini. Namun, si emo hanya menatapnya dalam diam dan pergi berlalu seakan tidak orang disitu.

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia berjalan berlalu.

Gadis disampingku terisak sedih.

Dasar rambut pantat bebek.

Gadis di sebelahku terjatuh berlutut sedih menatapnya.

"k-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"y-ya" jawabnya terisak.

Aku mengelus pundaknya menenangkanya.

Aku benar-benar bingung apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Pantat bebek itu keterlaluan seharusnya dia bisa minta maaf kalau ingin menolak." Batinku.

Aku menatap sosoknya yang berlalu dari belakang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hanabi menyukai pria seperti itu."pikirku

* * *

><p>CONTINUE<p>

review pleaseeeeeeee

let me know what you think

terima kasih sudah membaca.

iyun juga nanti lanjutin yang you're my main character

arigatou gozaimasu *bowed*


End file.
